This invention relates to the attachment of scaffolding platforms, workmen's platforms or cradles and the like to flanged girders of steel or like material and is particularly concerned with fittings for securing scaffolding to such girders.
It is known to clamp scaffold tubes to one another at right angles by means of clamps which are shaped to engage around the scaffold tubes and which are held in position by means of a single screw. Such arrangements are disclosed for example in British Patent Specifications Nos. 785128 and 65380. However, such arrangements cannot be used to clamp scaffold tubes to flanged girders.